Hospital
Sporting the most advanced equiptment offered in the world this state-of-the-art hospital is more like a compound. Boasting over twenty specialties each division has its own building around a central emergency hospital where the ailing are initially taken. Find yourself lost? Fear not there are handy kiosks on nearly every street that will help you find your way to the hospital section you desire. Hospital Policy on Euthanasia One of the most debated about medical concepts and acts to this day would have to be the controversial practice of Euthanasia (also termed as ‘Mercy Killing’). Illegal in most countries, euthanasia is when a person who is very sick, to the point of incurable, is killed painlessly in their sleep in order to end further suffering. It is done typically, but unfortunately not always (depending on the state of the afflicted), at the request of the patient. People who support Euthanasia say that it is giving them right to die without pain and with dignity; they say that since these bodies belong to them, they should be free to do whatever they wish with them and be free to control what happens to it. But people who are against it say “Killing another person deliberately, regardless of the condition, is murder and manslaughter; and there’s no arguing that taking someone’s life is wrong even if only indirectly (or done when the person merely assists with the act).” In VocaCity's hospital, Euthanasia is one of those things rarely to never mentioned, especially after the controversy that shook its staff and doctors a few years before. The last practitioner was, they claimed, a madman, who before his lisence was taken, euthanized 46 people in the months that he had been allowed to work unsupervised. It was also later discovered that he didn’t just focus on people who were terminally ill; he gave his assistance to anyone who sought for it, had suffering sufficient enough to warrant it, or wanted a ‘way out’. To the suicidal and depressed, he offered them respite and escape through his services at no charge, depending on the graveness of their condition. In the eyes of the people around him: Supporters claimed that he was good-intentioned but misunderstood hero who allowed people to end their lives with dignity; opposition called him a sick, twisted psychopath who used and exploited sick and disable patients for his own gruesome and morbid experiments. Rumour has it that he still visits the hospital every so often and checks on its patients. To those he hears may need his services, he will give them his card for them to come to him if ever they decide that they've had enough; or in graver scenarios, he will do it on the spot (if the proper material are nearby). This man's name is Sho Nakamura, otherwise known by many under the alias of KISEKI. He brings with him a choice, being one of the last known practitioners around VocaCity: Lose everything but also lose the torment and suffering? Or continue on stumbling and falling to see the light of the next day? Source Images: 1st Image: Persona 4- Koredemoka 2nd Image-Pixiv ID:2058304 Category:Locations